


Don't Look Around Cause Love is Blind.

by zaynsperfectlashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsperfectlashes/pseuds/zaynsperfectlashes
Summary: Zayn Malik marries Harry Styles on a fine day, with tears streaming down Harry's face and his own fingers trembling. But it's not a happy ending because they didn't want this in the first place.
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Don't Look Around Cause Love is Blind.

" _Do you Zayn Malik take Harry Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

Zayn believes in love. He's seen it dancing around in their house, lighting up Yaser and Trisha's eyes everytime they look at each other, he's felt it vibrating under their subtle touches. And he's always wanted love. It's fucking cliché but Zayn doesn't care because he's wanted to fall in love.

The first time Zayn thought he was in love was when he saw Emily Watson in their kindergarten. Her flushed cheeks and wide eyes were so fascinating to Zayn, he drew them, alot. He shared secret smiles with her and he was pretty sure he'd marry her one day. But then one day, Zayn walked his way to his school and he was devastated, Emily Watson changed school.

Zayn remembers crying on his way back home with his favourite ice cream, that Trisha bought him , melting in his hand. It was merely a week's affair because after a week, Zayn didn't think his world was ending anymore.

Adulthood taught Zayn a lot of things, one of those was, Not everyone finds love. Because Zayn's tried, looked for it in every passing stranger but nothing. Trisha used to run her fingers through his hair sometimes and tell him that it's okay, he'll find someone, that he has a lot of time. But Zayn wanted love right then, he still wants it all now.

So the whole ordeal makes him angry. It makes him fucking furious because he didn't want this and neither did Harry. Harry styles, the kid next door with curly hair and a tall lanky body and dimples deeper than a fucking ocean.

Now, Zayn thinks Harry's beautiful, a little weird but beautiful nonetheless. The problem is, they've never really talked and it's a huge fucking deal given that their mums are practically inseparable most of the times. Harry Styles was nothing but a kid next door, a year younger than Zayn. They've given each other polite smiles and brief 'hi's and that's about it. There was nothing to talk about really. Zayn couldn't bother really, he had College and assignments and Harry had school.

Zayn doesn't understand how this happened exactly, he was just here in Bradford for Harry's wedding because Trisha emotionally blackmailed him into coming while shedding a tear or two saying he doesn't care about her anymore. So Zayn left New York, took a leave from his job and flew to Bradford for Harry's wedding.

Dressed up and dragged to the wedding, all Zayn thought of- when he saw Harry Styles in his beautiful floral suit with his curls, which were now shorter - he probably cut them, and his dimpled smile that seemed to have become more beautiful in these years-was 'Harry Styles found love.'

Zayn felt a little sorry for himself but he immediately walked to the drinks table and seated himself. It was supposed to be simple, Harry Styles getting married, all happy smiles and dimples and Zayn returning to his job and loneliness in New York. But Harry's Prince Charming, a guy named Dave Forger didn't show up to the wedding, instead, a letter did. His apology.

Zayn saw the scene unfold Infront of his own self, he saw Harry's smile slipping right through, his eyes wide and tearing, his hands trembling and fumbling with his cuffs and his mother crying somewhere in the back, Trisha soothing her. Of all the times, Harry looked at Zayn then, in the very moment with tears in his eyes and his chin wobbling and hands fumbling and Zayn wanted to fucking run up to him and hug him tight.

But he couldn't, they weren't 'friends'. Zayn stood rooted in his place and saw Harry Styles breaking infront of him, slowly crumbling into a mess and Zayn's skin itched with it, he felt restless, his nerves ticking and his heart pacing. There was nothing for him to panic about, this wasn't his wedding, Harry wasn't his friend but it still felt wrong to not do something.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and teared his gaze away from Harry's. Trisha dragged Zayn to the side and her face, the way she had hope in her eyes in a devastating ordeal like this, Zayn was worried. She held his hand and reminded him of everything Anne's ever done for them, everything Robin's done for them, everything Harry did for them and yes, they were lovely people and Trisha loved them but Zayn wanted to know where this was headed. Trisha squeezed his hand and whispered, "I want you to marry Harry, Zayn."  
And Zayn withdrew his hand with wide eyes.

He couldn't, he wouldn't. Zayn wouldn't admit this but he was still looking for his love, his share of smiles and hearts, he couldn't.

"Zayn, Anne's devastated. The guests are all talking. Harry will be devastated. Sunshine, Harry's a good boy, I know it. I wouldn't take a decision without thinking. Trust me, he's a really good boy, he'll bring happiness to your life. Please." Trisha shed tears then.

"Mum no! This is crazy. I don't even know him and he's- he's already in love with someone-"

"Someone who stood him up on their wedding." Trisha countered.

"I know, okay that guy is a douchebag for doing this but that doesn't mean I can marry him. It's crazy, I have my entire life Infront of me-"

"Zayn, you wanted to find love right? Right from the start? You looked everywhere baby and didn't find it. Maybe because you weren't meant to find it then. _This_ is your chance."

"Mum, I-"

"Zayn please." Trisha squeezed his hand once more. " _Please_ baby."

"Mum does Harry want this?"

"Anne said he's ready. Sunshine?"

"Okay."

And that's _how_ this happened. Zayn Malik married Harry Styles on a fine day, with tears streaming down Harry's cheeks and his own hands trembling and all of his family crying and his heart racing like it couldn't stop.

🧡

Harry flew to New York with him, it was better this way, Trisha said, far from Dave Forger and his fucked up memories. They settled around each other, it took time but they found their way.

Zayn wanted to hug Harry and tell him that he's sorry, for all of it and at the same time Zayn wanted to punch Harry in his face for not saying no to marrying him. This wasn't supposed to happen. Zayn was waiting for love, _his love_.

Zayn's flat in New York has two rooms, so it's really easy for them, you see. It's more of a housemates kind of a setting, the rent is split, the expenses are split and they don't talk about it, their marriage. They wear their rings though, Zayn really wants to push Harry somedays and ask him why he has their wedding band on his finger when it looks like he regrets everything about it. But then he looks at his band sitting right on his finger and Zayn's tried, he's tried to take it off but Trisha's words linger in his mind and he groans and sleeps. _This is your chance._

_-_

It's when Zayn comes home one night, later than usual, because he went for drinks with his colleagues and he knew Harry'd be back from the bakery he works in. And it's not like they talk to each other or run into each other's arms or kiss when they meet, it's silence. And the silence was suffocating him, so Zayn went out with his friends, all of them asking about his sudden wedding, some of them frowning at not being invited, Zayn shrugged them off with a lame excuse of it being exclusive. So when Zayn's quietly toeing off his shoes, he hears it. Zayn turns around and there's nothing to see but these choked noises don't stop.

So Zayn walks around and follows them until he's lead to the kitchen floor to find Harry Styles crying and shaking with it, on their kitchen floor. And Zayn thinks it's Harry's own private moment and he's not allowed here, he should let Harry be. But he can't really see Harry Styles breaking infront of him again and not do anything.

So he pads his way to him and sits down next to where Harry has his knees close to his chest, hugging them and his face hidden.

Harry looks up at him, alarmed and wide eyed. He looks vulnerable and soft and broken and Zayn doesn't know how he didn't see it in his eyes before but then Harry quickly wipes at his eyes and he's closing off, Zayn watches him closing off.

"Zayn, I-I didn't hear you coming. I'm sorry, I didn't-" he blabbers.

And Zayn remembers, Harry Styles blabbers a lot. He remembers hearing him talking to Trisha about his broken chain to his favourite chicken recipe all in one conversation while he sat on his couch. It makes Zayn smile, he remembers that Harry blabbering was always really amusing to him.

So, Zayn smiles at him, kindly, "Harry, it's okay. It's really okay. Don't worry."

Harry stops then, closes his open mouth and nods. "I'll just-" he moves to get up but Zayn holds his hand.

"Sit down here yeah? For a while?"

Harry nods and surprises Zayn by sitting down.

The thing is Zayn's had enough of it, he can't really cry over the 'love' he was meant to find, even though he didn't find it half his life, he can't let Harry walk around like a zombie inside his apartment, he can't really remind himself everyday to not talk to him, Zayn can't. He's tired. They're married for god's sake. They could atleast be friends.

"I know I've never said anything. But I'm sorry." Zayn looks at Harry. "I'm sorry. You deserve _love_. You deserve a beautiful love story."

Harry's eyes widen, almost comically. And Zayn thinks he sees tears starting to accumulate again.

Harry shakes his head, "Doesn't matter now." Zayn frowns.

"No, Harry, look at me. I know this situation, all of this is super fucking weird. I know this is a nightmare but fuck that guy. Fuck that douchebag for making you dream about a fucking wedding and fucking chickening out. He can go fuck himself, that fucking basta-..What? Why are you-"

And then Harry throws his head back and laughs. He laughs. And Zayn's frozen because _Wow_ he looks beautiful.

Zayn let's him laugh, let's him have this.

"Y-you. I have never heard someone say fuck so many times collectively." He heaves and Zayn smiles too because okay if him saying fuck means Harry laughs, then _fuck_ it.

Zayn fake gasps, "You mean, you've Never heard fuck someone fuck saying fuck after fuck every fuck word fuck?"

Harry laughs again, a genuine laugh that has Zayn grinning wide.

Zayn watches him, Harry stops laughing and wipes his eyes, his body still shaking with the laugh and now he's grinning with his beautiful dimples popping out.

Zayn bumps his shoulder with Harry, "Fuck Harry." And Harry grins again, "Stop it."

"Thankyou Zayn." Harry turns to him, with a shy smile.

"It's okay. I'm here alright? We can be friends yeah? To help this wedding thing a bit." Zayn explains.

Harry nods, "I'd like that. I have a question though?"

"What?" Zayn looks at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I have to learn to say Fuck after every word too?" Harry teases and Zayn grins, "Exactly how I choose my friends." And they're left grinning and giggling.

-

It gets easy then, because they're _friends_ now. And Zayn thinks he needs to get this tattooed somewhere on his body, or no, probably write it down until his mind gets it because he can't stop staring at Harry. He can't stop smiling dopily at his blabbering, he can't stop touching his hair. You can't really blame him, when he has Harry Styles walking shirtless around the apartment, grinning and cooking and singing and making those fucking knock knock jokes and fuck Zayn's falling. He's falling in a pit and it's not a good feeling because fuck, Harry needs time.

He had a Fucking wedding disaster and he's coping up, he is. He smiles more often and he's comfortable around Zayn but they're also _Friends_. That's it. Zayn's having a hard time not crossing the line, he finds himself hiding his face into Harry's neck, while watching a movie and he's so fucking tempted to move an inch and taste the skin there, but then like a lightning, he has a flashback of the wedding chaos and he stops himself.

Harry's never made a move on him but he doesn't also complain. He doesn't and that's fucking infuriating because if he'd just subtly push Zayn away, which would still hurt by the way, Zayn would atleast know if he's supposed to stop.

Harry gives him weird looks sometimes, while Zayn's mind goes on a full analysis of how he should be acting around Harry or what Harry's actions and reactions mean, he looks at Zayn with a weird emotion in his eyes when Zayn doesn't hold his hand in the bar, when Zayn doesn't wipe off the food stuck at the corner of Harry's mouth himself, instead asks Harry to do it. Zayn's about to go mad with it.

He is.

Until one day, he _does_ go mad. They're out in a bar for drinks one day when Zayn loses Harry in the crowd. Harry had been acting a little frustrated and angry the past few days and Zayn didn't know why, so he asked him out for drinks and he was just beside Zayn and then he's not. So Zayn scans the room for him, they're both really fucking drunk and Harry's a clingy drunk, so Zayn's really worried.

He looks around and finally spots a mop of curly hair at the very end of the room, Zayn's about to breathe with relief when he sees another guy stumbling behind Harry. Zayn immediately stumbles through the room, after them. He opens the door to the cold wind hitting his face and he feels better until he hears a moan and turns to the sound to see Harry, pushed against a wall by the same guy who followed him and being kissed, senseless.

This feels wrong, a small part of Zayn's mind does try debating that they're just friends, even though they're married, but it's nothing and Harry doesn't have to stop himself but a major part of his brains yells, "That's my fucking husband." And Zayn lunges at the guy and rips him away from Harry.

It takes Harry a moment to realise what's happening but when he does, his eyes go wide and he stands up a little straighter.

The other guy senses the tension and leaves.

Zayn glares at Harry for another moment, waiting for him to apologize, to say something, to make it better but Harry doesn't say anything. And that pisses Zayn off more.

"Fuck you Harry." He yells with everything in him.

"No, Fuck you Zayn! Why are you here? Why did you follow me? What do you want?"

Zayn turns around, "Me?" Zayn laughs bitterly, "I just probably wanted my 'husband' to not suck some stranger's tongue in a bar. Maybe?"

"Stop it! Stop it! You don't fucking care. You dont. You just fucking pity me. You don't want to touch me or be near me!" Harry yells back.

"Oh shut up Harry Styles, you don't know anything."

"I don't? Then fucking tell me you coward. That's right, you're a coward, you're scared, you're an asshole and you don't fucking want me-"

That's it, all the air is sucked out of Harry when he's pushed against the wall by Zayn with a force that should probably hurt but it feels nice.

"Don't Fucking say I don't want you." Zayn growls, his lips dangerously close to Harry's and his body right against Harry's, touching and pressed together.

"You do?" Harry asks, and this is the same vulnerable Harry, on his kitchen floor.

And because Zayn's tired, he sighs, "I do. Harry. I fucking want you so bad. It-"

He doesn't get to complete it because Harry's lips are on his in a rough movement and Zayn moans in the kiss. Harry keeps on sucking at his bottom lip and Zayn can't stop moaning because fuck it feels so good, so _fucking_ good. Zayn's mouth falls slack when Harry's hips jerk against his.

And the flashback of the wedding comes again, Zayn groans and pushes Harry away, "Harry, no, listen to me. This isn't right. You're probably still not over the wedding thing. I can't-"

"Zayn! Zayn! Listen to me," Harry cups his face in his hands, "Zayn?"

And when Zayn looks at him, Harry whispers, "This is not a rebound. You're not a rebound. This is so much more. Remember that night in the kitchen? You said you'll be here for me..I want to be here for you Zayn. You said I deserve a love story right? This is my chance. Give it to me Zayn."

The words echo in Zayn's mind, "This is my chance.This is _your_ chance."

Zayn's still looking at Harry, all wide eyed and parted lips, swollen and slick, when Harry whispers it, right against his lips, "Zayn?"

Zayn hums and looks back into Harry's eyes.

"Fuck that douchebag right?"

Zayn laughs then and nods, "Yeah, fuck him."

Harry hooks his fingers into Zayn's jeans, "I'd rather you fuck me." And Zayn loses his breath right then.

"Y-you.. are you sure?"

Harry kisses him quick, "Never been more sure."

Zayn pushes him against the wall again then and kisses him, senseless, if you ask.

He licks and bites and sucks at every patch of skin he can get to until Harry's jerking his hips against Zayn's and Zayn's legs go wobbly.

"Harry.. _Harry_!"

Harry pulls back from where his lips sucked at Zayn's skin, "What?"

"Let's go home."

Harry smiles, a little shy, "Let's go home."

-

_Two years later._

"Do you Zayn Malik take Harry Styles as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes Yes Yes."

So that's how Zayn Malik gets married to Harry Styles, on a fine day, with tears streaming down Harry's cheeks, and his own fingers trembling and their families crying because it's hard not to, because they fucking shine. Harry and Zayn right here, Infront of everyone, right here, they shine, so bright it hurts to look at them. They can't stop smiling and Zayn sees it then, their eyes shine and his fingers vibrate with every touch of his finger to Harry's and when Zayn looks around, he's sure he sees love dancing around.

He found love, his love, in curly hair and dimpled smiles, in singing songs and cooking dinner, in sloppy blow jobs and careful kisses. Zayn found his love in someone, in _Harry Styles_ , the kid next door and it's fucking weird because they never _really_ talked.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I love you. Thankyou for reading. Tell me what you think! xx


End file.
